buzzlightyear468fandomcom-20200213-history
The BL468 And Mario89811 Show
The BL468 And Mario89811 Show was a show made on Go!Animate by Ryan Patterson and Ty Jackson.It premiered on June 5th,2011. It was cancelled in 2014 due to BL468 realizing how poor GoAnimate videos are,realizing that his and Mario89811's show was nothing more than a Family Guy clone,and not being able to access into his original GoAnimate account. An unfinished "last episode" has BL468 and Mario89811 getting killed by Freddy Fazbear when the power goes out. It cannot be set public on NotNotBL468 UTTPVGCP as he had a 14-day trial which has ended. However,he has plans to record it and send it to Youtube. Characters BL468 - One of the main protagonists.Although he isn't a really cool dude,he knows how to be so. Mario89811 - Another one of the main protagonists.He acts cool infront of everyone,including his friend,Sonic. Sonic - The last of the three main protagonists.He became roomies and friends with BL468 and Mario89811 after they helped him defeat Greenyphatom2009. Geoshea - A strong bodyguard that is friends with the three guys.He thinks he's the strongest person in the world of Youtubia,and proves it by excercising. Keli Pegula - Mario89811's girlfriend.The two of them met at a restaraunt that she worked at for a while,the two of them fell in love ever since. Caitlin - One of BL468's close-friends.Although she dumped him after a prank Mario89811 caused,the two of them got back together a while later. Wolfman Alan - A very fierce wolf that attacks people for no apparent reason.He tried attacking Sonic after an excuse of a "biography" about how the hedgehog lived. KTE64 - The main antagonist.He tries defeating the three with his "rosey" powers,but ends up failing. Scruffy - BL468 And Mario89811's pet dog that they got on Christmas.He has a very secret mind,but never shows it to them. Zoey 101 Head - A floating head based on the Nickelodeon show,"Zoey 101",that acts random all day long. Liam The Leprecaun - A fat leprecaun that presents a show every year.He also sucks at making videos,and he likes to eat a lot of food. Mario89811's Dad-Mario's father,who seems to always call him his "awesome munchkin".He is known to be in the army and he also fights the evil "Asayains" during it. Uncle Chuck- Sonic's father who works at the army. BL468's Dad -BL's dad who is seen working with Uncle Chuck and Mario's father at the army. Rainbow Dash -Sonic's girlfriend who apparently loves to run,like Sonic. Mr. Guy-BL468 And Mario89811's talking pet reindeer. Misty Pegula -Keli's long lost sister who Mario froze about five years ago. Mr.Fries-The owner of Ol' Fries' Superstore.He's good friends with Mario89811. Mr.Snowman - A snowman that likes Icicle. Rick Johnson -The anchorman for Youtubia Local News. Adam Powell - A good friend of BL468 and Mario89811.He and Mario went on an adventure together once. Blocky - One of BL468's close friends.He and Joey met BL in prison. Joey Harper - One of BL468's close friends. The Police Officer - An officer that screams "STAWP RIGHT DERE!" at a lot of times. Icicle-A frozen icicle. Mario89811's Mom -Mario's mom.She is calm. The Other BL468 - Another version of BL468,except that he is a Lil' Peepz character. Mr.Hippy - A guy that screams "Hippy!" a lot. Gallery bl468.jpg|BL468 mario89811.jpg|Mario89811 Sonic.jpg|Sonic(current) keli.jpg|Keli Pegula geoshea.jpg|Geoshea caitlin.jpg|Caitlin kte64.jpg|KTE64 mario89811'sdad.jpg|Mario89811's Dad bl468'sdad.jpg|BL468's Dad scruffy.jpg|Scruffy themain3.jpg|BL468,Mario89811,and Sonic bon.jpg|Zoey 101 Head Sonicseason1.jpg|Sonic(season 1) 2958411-4353041353-Rainb.png|Rainbow Dash Mrguypose.jpg|Mr.Guy Gp2009.jpg|Greenyphatom2009 wallpaper.jpg Screen.jpg The Video Maker from GoAnimate - Make a Video for YouTube!.png adampowell.jpg|Adam misty.jpg|Misty Pegula mrhippy.jpg|Mr.Hippy Icicle.jpg|Icicle cop.jpg|Cop otherbl468.jpg|The Other BL468 mrfries.jpg|Mr.Fries rickjohnson.jpg|Rick Johnson mariosmom.jpg|Mario89811's Mom mrsnowman.jpg|Mr.Snowman Episodes Main article:Episodes/The BL468 And Mario89811 Show The episodes of The BL468 And Mario89811 Show can be found uptop. Reception This show recieved mixed to positive ratings.As of September 29th,2013,"The BL468 And Mario89811 Show" is one of BuzzLightyear468's most liked shows. Cancellation The show got cancelled twice.It got cancelled in 2013 because of losing interest,and again in 2014 for the same reason. Films Currently,the show was planned to get a film,titled The BL468 And Mario89811 Show:Attack Of The Anti-Geobots,which would've released onto GoAnimate in 2014. The show was also planned to get a special based on the famous franchise of Star Wars,with Mario89811(character) being the main protagonist,Luke Skywalker,and BL468(character) being Han Solo,and Sonic being Chewbacca,with KTE64 being the main antagonist,Darth Vader,or Anakin. Category:Shows by BL468 Category:The BL468 And Mario89811 Show Category:Shows by Mario89811 Category:Cancelled